


kept close, and closer

by grains_of_saturn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grains_of_saturn/pseuds/grains_of_saturn
Summary: Prompto always tries his hardest; Ignis acknowledges that.





	kept close, and closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, June 18th, 2017 prompt - " _Relationships aren't that simple._ "

" _... You flatter me, but I fear I might have to decline. I don't think I can give you what you're looking for._ "

Prompto had sighed, then, but looked up with a smile. " _Yeah, I figured. Just had to get it out though, you know? You were either gonna say yes or you were gonna say no, and, now I know. Better than not knowing, right?_ "

Ignis had found himself thinking on that response for days afterward. In that moment between the rejection and his response - or even as he'd spoken, Ignis remembered studying Prompto's expression for the hints of reaction. In retrospect, he wasn't completely sure that the one he got was the one that he'd been expecting, and something in that hadn't let him let it go.

His first impressions of Prompto hadn't been all that favorable, but he knew even at the time that the conclusions he'd jumped to were unreasonable. In theory, he'd supported the concept of Noctis fulfilling his academic career outside of the Citadel; perhaps he hadn't _agreed_ on all points, but broadly, he supported it. Along those lines, too, came the concept of Noctis making friends while he was there. That a future monarch should be so in-touch with his subjects... that felt like a good idea, but every report of a minor misdemeanor had set a shard of irritation through him, at least at the time. Never anything serious - a skipped class here or there, time spent playing videogames that should have been spent studying - but each occasion piled up into the frustration that Noctis couldn't have picked someone who was more--... (Ignis hadn't been sure _what_ , but was sure that Prompto was _not_ whatever that thing was.)

" _Your Majesty, he--... this boy was originally part of Niflheim's... experiments. Of anybody, I'm sure you must know why I would have some misgivings--_ "

" _At an age he is too young to recall, I'd wager. I understand your concerns, Ignis, but we have no evidence yet that our fears could be realized. Until that time, I would rather not interfere too heavily with Noct's friendships. Do you think he would thank us for such a thing?_ "

" _With all due respect, if we simply just wait until there is cause for concern--... might that not be too late?_ "

Regis only smiled in response. " _Noct has room for more than one person by his side. If you share that space, then surely it is possible also for you to keep an eye on them both?_ "

" _... Yes, Your Majesty._ "

Time passed, and seemingly nothing came from those initial fears. There was still the possibility that he was playing some sort of long game - or was part of something even he wasn't aware of - but for all intents and purposes, Prompto's friendship with Noctis seemed completely _normal_. Ignis disliked holding such suspicions against someone Noctis obviously thought so much of, but that was part of the reason; if there had to be some sort of betrayal, then couldn't it come _sooner_ rather than _later_? Weeks turned into months turned into years, all with Ignis unable to shake that small, persistent thought. _If you betray him, the pain it would cause him--..._

In a way, the fall of Insomnia had been the test for that line of thinking. Surely if there were any moment for one aligned with the Empire to make their move, _that_ would be the time--... but Prompto had been as shocked as any of them, and that had drawn a line under the matter. Even were any of those half-decade long suspicions true, then they had to be put to one side; the group had larger things to concentrate on, in that moment and in their immediate future.

More and more, Ignis found himself being surprised by Prompto. It was easy to dismiss him, at times, but other moments would leave Ignis only able to recalculate in response, and those times were always _interesting_. His lack of combat experience left him only a hair's breadth above being a liability in battle, but he still took to it with an at-times foolhardy level of courage, considering his comparative skill level. He lacked muscle and the training to have developed battleground stamina, but they'd somehow pulled through every battle thus far, and each failure in battle seemed to make Prompto only more determined to find some way to avoid it the next time. He complained his way through the corridors and passageways of the caves and dungeons they traversed, but endured regardless. " _He's so determined to prove himself_ ," Noctis had said. " _I don't know what to do with that_." (Prompto's desire to prove and improve himself seemed _useful_ , at least, but Ignis kept that thought to himself.)

So, too, had Ignis been surprised by Prompto's sudden confession. It was certainly something he hadn't seen coming, and something that left him almost bewildered immediately afterward. The first assumption he made, in that moment, had been that such a rejection would be crushing - after all, who ever voiced such feelings _hoping_ for a rejection? Ignis knew it entirely possible that there were elements to Prompto's reaction that he would not be privy to, but the days that followed gave no hint of Prompto nursing some _secret feeling_ or _veiled pain_. If was as if he hadn't said anything to begin with, and again, Ignis found himself bemused at _that_ as a reaction.

" _Maybe you should just go for it_ ," Gladiolus had said. " _What's the worst that could happen?_ "

" _Come on, Gladio. What are the usual things people are expecting, saying something like that? Declarations of love, of eternal bonds, of deep and boundless feeling... I'm in no position to give him those things._ "

" _Yeah, but did he say that, though? Maybe he just wants to get laid._ "

" _Gladio--..._ "

" _Right? Maybe you're just his type, or he's really into glasses, or, I don't know, whatever. I'm not saying you have to, but he's eager to please and, apparently, totally into you. That's a pretty good recipe for stress relief, if you ask me._ "

" _Isn't that called 'using somebody'?_ "

A shrug. " _Not if you're both on the same page. Isn't that what friends with benefits are for?_ "

Their immediate priority had been to reach Altissia, but it was impossible to avoid diversions and distractions to that goal. The quest for the Royal Arms took them across Lucis, a duty that was both necessary and geographically awkward. Hunters would ask favors of them, to help rid the land of dangerous creatures - and daemons - that plagued the land. Sometimes Prompto would smile in a certain way that gave Ignis pause, just for a moment, and he would think on it after and had no answer as to _why_. Prompto would help set the table and declare every campside meal delicious. He didn't have the knowledge that access to royal tutelage afforded an individual, but was perfectly capable of carrying a conversation on his interests, or even outside of them. Ignis didn't set out purposefully to spend time solely in Prompto's company, but found himself welcoming it when it happened.

 _Maybe I should 'just go for it'_ , he thought to himself.

Prompto was nothing if not an attentive lover, Ignis found. Communication in such things was key, and Prompto listened with rapt attention to any given suggestion. If there was more that he wanted, in terms of emotion or terms of _romance_ , then he never asked for it; in that respect, Ignis was reluctant to pursue the issue. As Gladiolus had said, there was no reason to push such expectations onto him - and if he _did_ hold such thoughts, there was little space on their expedition for them. " _Our goal is Altissia_ ," he'd say. " _We can look forward only that far, for now. What will happen once we get there is anybody's guess._ "

" _But we're okay up to then, right?_ "

" _... I suppose you could describe us as such._ "

" _Well, then...!_ "

Quiet moments would lead to small gestures. Prompto would close his eyes in slumber, his head against Ignis's shoulder. _So open, so straightforward_. His eyes would drift to Prompto's wrist, to the marks that could _just_ be seen beneath the gaps in his wristband; if Noctis had known, then he'd never said a word. Prompto, too, hadn't said anything on the subject. " _Don't judge a person on their origins, Ignis_ ," Regis had said. " _Take notice only of their actions, and of their intent. Those are the things that matter_."

Ignis would hold Prompto close, mostly trusting there to be nothing untoward about his intentions - _but it doesn't hurt to prepare for any and all possibilities_. Perhaps Prompto was _too_ trusting, but Ignis saw little wrong with that. Should he ever turn, there was the possibility that this could be used as leverage. He would trace his fingers against every line and curve of Prompto's body, committing them all to memory in case that knowledge could be, somehow, required. He was as vulnerable as any other human, and shared those same weaknesses; Ignis would press his lips to the pulse that fluttered at Prompto's neck, _you leave yourself too open_. A shove could floor him, a knife could silence him. They didn't know the purpose of the codes, or what they could mean; perhaps it meant nothing, or perhaps they'd simply not been in any situation in which it could mean anything. _He trusts you_.

(The one thing Ignis _knew_ he couldn't give in return.)

There was no harm in praising him, if called for. Their journey was something of a trial by fire, but Prompto continued to improve; the way his expression lit up on being given kind words was practically worth it in itself. This wasn't a reaction granted solely to Ignis, but there was _something_ in that excitement--... despite the rush of battle, it seemed that such things were obvious even to Noctis.

" _... You like him, don't you?_ "

" _It would be rather callous of me if I didn't._ "

" _I've seen the look on his face, every time you say something nice to him. It'd be hard not to. ...I've seen that look on your face, too._ "

Ignis had opened his mouth to speak, but hadn't known how to respond. " _Well, that's--..._ "

" _... I didn't really get it at first, but then I thought, it's probably not my place to get._ " Noctis smiled, as genuine as Ignis had ever known him. " _Just as long as you're happy._ "

 

\-----

 

The clear desperation in Noctis's voice was painful for Ignis to hear, even before considering the content of those words. The situation had clearly progressed in some unexpected ways, and Noctis turned to him immediately for guidance; recalibrating quickly, Ignis knew that reassuring him was the highest priority. In that moment, there was no room for an emotional response, only a rational one.

"So Prompto's--..."

Ignis supposed that Gladiolus would be able to pick up the gist of what had happened from the side of the conversation he'd been able to hear, but expected the response all the same. "... Fallen from the train, it would seem."

" _Dammit_ \--." There came the sound of Gladiolus punching something metallic.

"As you would expect, Noct would have liked to have stopped the train, but--..."

"We can't turn around, huh."

"Even if that were possible, I--... might express some doubt that what we'd find would be--..." Ignis sighed. "I suspect it better for Noct that we can't. In every meaning of the phrase, he needs to keep moving forward." (Gladiolus, too, sighed loudly.) "It is... unfortunate. Regrettable, even."

"And you?"

"Hm?"

"You're, uh... okay with this?"

"It's hardly the ideal outcome."

"I don't mean that, and you know it."

To follow the implication to its conclusion and think that _that_ could be a priority in this situation seemed so audacious it was almost laughable. In a perfect world, this wouldn't have happened, but then there were many things that that sentiment could have applied to, following their arrival at Altissia (and even prior to that). Some things were impossible to reverse, and as such, the only possible action was their response to the permanently-changed situation.

"Were we able to retrace our steps - am I to believe that, should I desire it, that is an action you would thank me for? That you would encourage?"

"... I know. ...I get it."

Ignis felt very aware of the pause before Gladiolus responded, but relented once he'd done so. Regardless of what either of them might have _liked_ to have done, all wants fell in the path of what _needed_ to be done. Ignis trusted Gladiolus to stand firm in that belief. His only hope was that, once they reunited with Noctis, they could continue on with determination; there had been little time enough to mourn at Altissia - and even less so here, and now.

"Good. Then - onward. Gralea, and the Crystal, await our arrival."

**Author's Note:**

> Still not over the [GDC relationship chart](http://i.imgur.com/nzRGTaO.jpg) that described Ignis's feelings towards Prompto as "expendable comic relief whose company I secretly enjoy". Oh my god Ignis.


End file.
